wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Doctor Two-Brains/@comment-208.32.21.143-20121109040730/@comment-5281760-20121230134719
Also, let me present 3 sneak peeks of the next two chapters of WHICEFC! “Tobey, if you’re going to try flirting with me, you’d better get out before I do something I regret,” threatened WordGirl, wielding a spoon dripping with pancake batter like a weapon. '' ''“Gosh, alright,” conceded Tobey quickly. “Honestly, you could try being a bit more civil. Not every dilemma can be solved by picking a fight.” WordGirl was about to lash out with a bitter remark, but she held her tongue, knowing it would only prove his point. “See, that wasn’t so hard,” said Tobey encouragingly, albeit a fraction of gloating contempt. “I know you’d get tired of fighting me sooner or later.” “What’s that supposed to mean?” asked WordGirl warily, deaf to the eager squeals of the hidden fangirls. “Oh come, quit lying to me. You’re no good at it anyway. Doesn’t get a little tiresome of keeping your guard up so you don’t say something you regret?” Tobey’s voice dropped to a blend of menace and intimacy. “Just give up. Surrender the fight. I’m tired of waiting, of endlessly being stuck in spin cycle. I may not have been able to win you in our world, but now, I will stop at nothing to take home the prize.” '' -----------------------------------------'' “We have no chance, Jenny, and you better accept it,” Two-Brains said. “Judging by all these books, all anyone believes around here is a happy ending. But they’re wrong, they’re all wrong, and they’ll learn just that when they die today. Maybe good will win somewhere else, but today, evil is going to be victorious, and that’s all there is to it.” “But you have to believe in something more, right? You can’t just see the bad side in life but the good side too. You have to believe in the beautiful things, in love and hope and light. There has to be something higher, a God or something that will fight to make sure we win.” At that, Dr. Two-Brains gently set down his tools. Turning to Jenny, he looked her directly in the eyes, as if daring her to back down her claim. And yet there was also a certain tenderness, a certain assured pity, as if he knew far more than she and that Jenny was a fool for thinking otherwise. '' ''Brushing a lock of black hair from her eyes, he said bluntly, “Dear, sweet, innocent girl, God gave up on me a long time ago. There might be a God, Jenny, and there might not be, but either way we’re on our own. ------------------------------------------ “In addition to WordGirl, we will return, defeat, and possibly destroy them, the possessions we can’t sell on eBay, the friends we can’t sell into slavery, the souls we can’t burn in Hell, and that second-rate villain. You know, the weirdo one with the old lab coat and bright purple tie. Why he has so many fangirls is beyond me.” -------------------------------------------- The last one was my very sad attempt at humor. Of course, all the characters are going to interact with one another, but here's who's going to interact the most with whom (Gah, that was a terribly constructed sentence): Rosalie with WordGirl/Miss Power Jenny with Two-Brains/Syrena to an extent Kerry with Syrena (they're already friends)/Rosalie (very minor, yet still significant) Let me know if you object to any of these, and if you think there's a specific character your persona would do well with.